RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST: MOCHLUM'S VERSION
MOCHLUM'S VERSION OF THE CAPTION CONTEST AND ONLY HE CAN ADD PICTURES! Fifteen rounds will be made. Round 1 #'Me:' DON'T DO IT, MAN! DON'T FALL IN TO THEIR TRAP! Man: So... cute... *faints* Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 23:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #I wouldn't trust them...evil cats...(gets mauled)Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 2 #When Perry was a baby and Doofenshmirtz only had to put him in a crib. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 23:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #Perry's early years...looked more like a brick.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 3 #It's Dath Laama from... that.. one... place... yeah... I'll just go home. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 23:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #Lluke,I am your father.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 4 #Cleaning the toilet video game style. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 23:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #Story:The tiolets took all the turds so the plungers have nothing to plungeJust walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 5 #Y'now, I think the clock tries to keep the fact he's an alien a secret... maybe... The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #London will never forgive Cartoon Network for transforming there beloved clock. " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #This is CN's act of taking over the world.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 6 #It's Shoop-Da-Fruit from ....... you know, doing stuff like SonicAndKnuckles doesn't always work. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #I'M FIRIN' MY WRINKLY LASER! " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #Prunes evolving!He evolving to...Shoop Da Prune!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 7 #Epic face grew arms and legs, and ran away. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #Pac-Man now has limbs, so he quit Pac-Man and left the arcades FOREVER! " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #More than 30 years and Pac-Man still neglets the notion of wearing pants.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 8 #AH! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER! But that is a clever disguise. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #Phineas, what happened to you? " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #That's what happens when you have a traingle head!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 9 #Hey where am I- AHHH! A GHOST! (lights turn on) YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS GAME WAS LUIGI'S MANSION! Oh wait.... I was supposed to look at the title screen. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #No need to fear, Floating Weegee head is here- TO KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR LIVER! " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #Hello!I'm Floating Luigi Head!Movin on the ground...movin on the ground...Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 10 #You know, shoot the laser at yourself. THEN you'll become fried chicken. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #'''Chicken Cyborg: '''I - AM - THE - CHICKEN - CYBORG! BEWARE - OF - MY - LASER! KFC Worker: *walks in* YAY, MORE CHICKENS FOR KFC! '''Chicken Cyborg: '''Wait- NO! NOOOOO! #ITS ALIVE!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 11 #Pikachu is so dead since I have the pie card. " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #I choose you,Banana cream pie!*om nom nom*Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 12 #BEWARE OF THE CHAINSAW WITH A DONUT! Wait, shouldn't I be scared of the gun he's holding, not the donut? Hmm.... nah. " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #DEFORMED MAN!!!He uses his deform-ness as a weapon!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 13 #Jerry Seinfield has been PINEAPPLE-INATED! " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #It's Jerry Pinefield!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 14 #The Cheese Whizard! OOOooooOOOoooh! #Easy Cheesy,OH YEAH!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 15 #That episode was so amazing, it ganed it's own video game. If this keeps up, Phineas and Ferb will have 104 video games... which I will be SO okay with. " " -Ferb 01:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #I WANT IT! Alternate Phineas 02:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #I can't wait for the 3DS port!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Winners Will be anounced when finished. Mochlum's comments don't count, he just does them for fun. Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Contests Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Pokemon Category:Pie Category:Shoop da Woop! Category:Angry Birds Category:Movies Category:Magical llama Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Kitties! Category:Star Wars